Light
by fan7869
Summary: Someone from Hetty's past comes into the light. Why does this person know so much about Hetty? How does Callen react to this new person? "What's it like?" she asked. Callen raised just one eyebrow, looked at her and said "what's what like?" She turned around to face him. "What's it like working with Hetty?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Babysitting!?)

"Agent Callen, a moment in my office." Callen followed Hetty to her office.

"What's this about?" he asked curiously.

"I am expecting a guest today, and i would like it if you would be polite and make her feel welcomed. Show her around. " She said nicely as Callen stared at her with questioning eyes.

"Hetty you know I'm not much of a people person." He knew that she knew this, and he couldn't understand why she would assign this task to him. "Is this person going to be a new agent."

"No." Hetty laughed. "She's just an... old friend."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Callen stared at her and said "Friend from when?" Callen couldn't help but wonder how or why Hetty would ever let an outsider inside of NCIS headquarters. Who ever this person was, he or she must be important enough to Hetty, or someone she knew well and trusted.

Callen's train of thought was interrupted by Hetty's reply. "That does not matter." Her answer only made agent Callen more curious, and Hetty noticed that. "Ah, here she comes."

Callen turned around only to find a beautiful woman with medium length dark brown hair. She was maybe about 5 foot three, but taller wearing heels. She stepped into Hetty's office and with a warm a greeting smile said, "Hey Hetty, looking good!"

"Thank you Chloe. I was going to say the same to you." Callen was surprised by how casual Hetty was being. "Chloe this is agent Callen, agent Callen this is Chloe. Chloe, agent Callen will be sticking around with you for a while." The two awkwardly shook hands and the hair on Callen's neck stood up.

Chloe looked Callen up and down then said "Since when did i need a babysitter Hetty."

"You heard her Hetty, she doesn't need a babysitter. I have paperwork to do anyway." he said heading towards the bullpen.

"Agent Callen, wait just a moment. As for you Chloe, Callen will not be your babysitter. Think of him as more of an escort."

"An escort!" the two said in unison. They quickly glanced at each other and then quickly looked away.

Hetty gave Callen a look and he knew that this was a battle that he could not win. "I have made my decision, whether you guys like it or not. Now agent Callen, would you please give Chloe a tour of NCIS."


	2. the tour

_Happy thanksgiving and hanukkah!_

Chap 2 (the tour)

"Over here is where us agents come and practice our shooting." There was a short pause. It felt like they had been standing there for hours. "So,... how do you know Hetty?" Callen asked, trying break the ice.

"What's it like?" she asked.

Callen raised just one eyebrow, looked at her and said "what's what like?"

She turned around to face him. "What's it like working with Hetty?"

Callen was taken a back by this question. He had no idea what to say or yet alone, know how to react. "You hungry? I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go and get some food?"

Chloe looked down at her feet realizing that she had made Callen feel uncomfortable. "Sure." The words coming out of her mouth felt metal grinding against metal, even though she hadn't mean for it to.

Callen is sitting on one side of the bench enjoying his BLT and fries at the Los Angeles Diner. Chloe sits on the opposite side slowly eating her Veggie Burger and fries. Callen couldn't help but look up and admire her every once in a while. She was so beautiful. He didn't want to look like a total creeper. When she looked out the widow he would turn to stare at her.

They sat there in silence until one of them decided to say something.

"Soo..." Chloe was the first one to break since she was never this quiet. "Well, this is awkward. I mean we've been sitting here, not saying."

"Yup."

"Wow, really, that's all you're gonna say? Fine then. I'll say something. When Hetty first told me about you, she mentioned that your first name was G. That's not much of a first name is it?"

"No, it's not. Hetty never mentioned you." That last part came out harsh and he could see that she picked up on his hostility. "I didn't mean it like that it's just..." He said quickly.

"No, really it's okay. And that doesn't surprise me, that she never mentioned me. Hetty's very..." There was brief pause as she tried to find the right word to describe Hetty. "mysterious" she finally said.

Callen chuckled "Yeah, try small and ninja scary."

The two of them laughed and stared deep into each others eyes. She had beautiful hazel-green eyes that would be mesmerizing to anyone. Chloe couldn't help but melt at the sight his baby blue eyes. She had a thing for men with eyes like that. There was this obvious connection between the two of them. They were both just to stubborn to realize it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw two suspicious men walk in. That is, suspicious to him, being a federal agent and all that. From one of the men's jacket, he got a glimpse of a gun. One of them turned in their direction and noticed that he was staring at them.

Chloe noticed something was off with Callen. Given that his posture stiffened and his hand was reaching for his gun, that he had left in the car. This was unusual for Callen, but Chloe was too much of a distraction for him. She turned around to she what had him all shaken up.

One of them recognized her and notified his partner.

Chloe knew what they were here for, but she didn't know who they were. Her jaw dropped and Callen thought he heard her say " Uh Oh". Which meant no good for either of them.

The men drew out their guns and started shooting. Luckily they missed. Callen managed to grab Chloe by the wrist and drag her out of there safely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in ops, Eric, Nell, Sam, Deeks and Kensi were trying to figure out what had happened. Deeks and Kensi were doing bickering as usual when Hetty walked in. "Eric, Nell do we have anything on the shooters?"

"Not much yet" said Eric

"According to witnesses , two men walked into the diner saw Callen and..."

"Chloe," Hetty replied

She continues, "Saw Callen and Chloe, then started shooting and got away" Nell said in a disappointing tone.

Hetty was worried by these words, but more than usual since Chloe was with Callen. Deep down she knew that she would be safe with Callen. Oddly it didn't make her feel any better like it should have, it this were anyone else that is.

"What the hell was that!" Callen screamed. "Can you explain why the people in there were trying to kill you!?" He said when they got far enough into the parking garage.

"What the hell makes you think they were there to kill me? You're the federal agent! Plus there were other people in that diner too!" She screamed back.

"Don't mess with me! They didn't start shooting until they saw you. Now, why are people trying to kill you?" Callen realized he had pushed her up against a car and was holding a tight grip on her by the shoulders.

"Get off of me!" She was clearly frightened and Callen was so angry at himself for ever touching a woman like that.

He quickly let go of his grip on her. Chloe took 3 giant steps to the side away from Callen. "Listen I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." He said this time more sincere.

"What makes you think I need your help, let alone want it. What goes on in my life is none of your business!"

"It is when it involves me getting shot at!"

Their arguing stopped when Callen's phone rang. "Can you explain to me why the woman that you assigned me to keep company occupied almost got us both killed!" he screamed into the phone.

"Nice to know that both of you guys are okay." Hetty replied with a sigh of relief. "To answer your question, no I don't know why someone is trying to kill Chloe. That is something you are just going to have to ask her yourself."

"Yeah well I've tried, but your friend here, is very stubborn." He said just loud enough for Chloe to hear. Chloe rolled her eyes at the annoyingly pointed comment.

"I know she is but you just have to give her some time agent Callen. Let me speak to her for a second."

Callen passed the phone over to Chloe and a few minutes later he received the phone back.

"Give me your phone." Callen order her. Unwillingly she handed over her phone to the agent. Callen took the phone and stepped on it with his foot.

"Hey! You're paying for that."

"Come on. It's not safe here. Lets check into a hotel." Callen replied, irritated at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Over sharing)

At the hotel Chloe was running her fingers trough her hair and stretching out on the king sized bed. Callen was searching for bugs or anything that looked suspicious. When he turned around only to see Chloe stretched out on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. She was revealing her belly button and her perfectly carved abs. It was a a wonderful sight, very sexy and calm at the same time . He jumped when he heard her say, "like what you see?" He was so busy thinking about how beautiful she was, that he had forgotten about everything else. She noticed his wandering eyes even though he didn't think she was looking.

"What?" Callen tried to play it off like he didn't know what she was talking about, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. He didn't do a very good job at hiding it. He did like what he saw. In fact he loved what he saw, but he couldn't have it. Well, he could have it, but he knew that he shouldn't.

Chloe flashed him a shy, flattered smile. She walked slowly towards him. She knew Callen's answer, but she also knew that a guy like him would never go for a girl like her. He had to much pride to ever give in to his temptations. That thought wiped the smile of her face. She stopped in her tracks and turned back around and headed back for the bed. "I'm sorry." She turned back around to face Callen and this time it was her raising her eyebrow.

"For what? It's okay. I'm used to it. Guys stare at what they want. It happens to me a lot. Most girls would be happy that guys are into them, especially someone as attractive as you, but most guys I meet just want sex. I'm not looking for that anymore. Guys look at me, and they never see anything past the exterior. I guess I just find it annoying sometimes."

They were face to face now. Callen had walked the few couple of steps toward her without even noticing it. "I..." he wasn't sure what to say to her. All he wanted to do was reassure her. He knew that that was not allowed to happen. Never mix business with was his rule. Well, that along with never dating girls with guns. So he did what he thought was best, for both of them. He changed the subject. "... was talking about earlier. In the parking garage... When I... grabbed you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He knew that if he got emotionally involved, someone was bound to get hurt. He didn't want that to happen to her. He had to keep her at arms length.

Chloe looked down at the ground feeling like such a fool. She was so embarrassed. She had just told him something she had never told anyone before and that's not at all what he was even talking about. "Oh... yeah... Um... Okay." is all that she managed to get out in between sniffles. Stepping out of his was so he couldn't see her face. "Um... I'm gonna hop into the shower." She took quick giant steps toward the bathroom careful not to brush up against him on her way past.

He started to reach for her hand but stopped himself in his tracks. If he hadn't there's no saying whether he could control the temptation that she so easily brought out in him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was now curled up in a ball on the floor of the shower. She let the hot water run down her bare back. She kept rocking back and forth and the tears just kept coming down. She tried to muffle the sounds of her crying but it became harder and harder. She just felt so stupid and so hurt.

On the other side of the door was Callen, pacing back and forth in front of the door. He had just gotten an update from Hetty and the team about the shooters. They hadn't gotten as far as he had hoped. They did however, find out that the men were hired shooters. They're professionals. Who ever hired them, Chloe must have really tipped off. After what Chloe had spilled to him he told Nell and Eric to look into any past boyfriends or one night stands that just couldn't take a hint.

She had been in there for what felt like hours, even though only 13 minutes had passed by. Her attempt at muffling her tears was not working very well. Callen could hear her faint crying still. He was debating whether to go in to see if she was alright. Finally he decided it was best to stay and wait for her to finish. 5 long minutes later he heard the running water turn off and the shower curtains open.

She finally came out with her hair a little bit wet even after she towel dried the heck out of it. She was wrapped in another towel and her shoulders and upper back were exposed. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened. "Any news from Hetty yet about the case?" she asked casually not looking directly at him.

"Uh... yeah." She walked past him and sat on one side of the bed with the clothes she had worn earlier. She slipped into her pants, and stood up to zip them.

"Well are you gonna tell me, or am i gonna have to guess it out of you." Her towel dropped to the floor and she had her back facing him. There she was, standing half naked in front of him, in a hotel room and there was nothing he could do about it. She was so comfortable in her own skin, it made her even more beautiful. "Well! Are you going to tell me?" she said as she finished putting her shirt on.

"The men from the diner, they were hired. They weren't trying to kill you, just scare you into doing something, or going somewhere."

"Do you know who they were hired by?" She was staring down at her arms now, but she knew. She knew that Callen knew. She just wasn't sure what exactly he knew, so she had to step carefully.

"I think you already know that."

Chloe didn't even flinch. She knew what was coming, and it wasn't good.

"Listen. I can help you." He stopped for a moment realizing what he just said and quickly fixed it. "We can help you with whatever..., whoever you're mixed up with but you have to give us a name."

Next thing he knows he's lifting her head up so they can she each others eyes. He sees all the pain that she's been trough, and she starts to cry. She tries to hold them back, but can't. He sits besides her and holds her, lets her cry on his shoulder, and pets her hair, as he tries to get her to calm down.

That line that he talked himself into never crossing again, had just been crossed.

"Are you gonna talk to me know?" He said gently, still holding her in his arms.

She looks up at him and leans forward. He doesn't pull back. She whispers a name to him. Her eyes tear up, like she's about to cry. Callen pulls her closer and holds her tighter. To his surprise she doesn't cry. Just shakes and snuggles in a little closer to him. Callen doesn't stop her. After a minute or two she moves away from him and wipes her face with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I got your shirt all wet with my stupid tears." She moves towards him with a tissue and tries to dry his shirt with it. "I usually am not much of a crier, it's just..." before she has a chance to finish Callen takes her arm by the wrist, stopping her from what she's doing. Now they are looking up at each other, just a few inches from each others faces. It's silent. Then their lips touch brush softly. They are both shocked, but neither of them pull back.

Her hand is still resting on his shoulder. He moves his hands down to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her hand moves to his neck. They pull back slightly for air and their lips meet again. This time a little harder. They get a little bit more passionate and Callen moves his hands a little lower, her fingers are in her hair. His back pocket starts to vibrate and he ignores it. They keep kissing and then it vibrates again. All he wants to do is let it go to voice mail. Then remembers Hetty and he suddenly pulls back a little bit breathless.

He answers the phone and it's Hetty on the other line. "Hello." That's all he can think to say,

still in shock of what just happened. Chloe is still trying to process what happened a few moments ago too.

"Agent Callen, you and Chloe need to get back here right now!" For a second he thought that she knew what he and Chloe had just done. Then he realized that even Hetty, with her ninja skills of awesomeness, couldn't have suspected for that to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for my last update. I accidentaly updated the wrong chapter to the wrong story. though If anyone wants to read my nell and Callen story it's called 'secrets never stay secrets'. This is the right chapter though. sorry for the mixup.

Chapter 6

In the car on the way to NCIS LA headquarters, there is silence. Pulling into NCIS Callen put the car into park, but he didn't get out and neither did she. They were both staring at the dashboard when she finally asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened back at the hotel?"

"Why? Do you think that we should?" he said turning to look at her.

"I mean we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't really. Do you?"

"Nope." Making sure to pop the p.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." he said getting out of the car.

The thing is, she did want to talk about it. And so did he, kind of. He wanted to figure out why they did that. That's a lie. He knows why it happened. She's an attractive woman. They were in a hotel room, and he was comforting her. She was emotional. He knew that he shouldn't have, so he'll just pretend that it never happened.

Chapter 10

"Chloe, meet agents Sam Hannah, and Kensi Blye, LAPD detective Marty Deeks, Tech operator Eric Beale, and Intelligence analyst Nell Jones." Hetty said pointing to each team member as she went. "Team, meet Chloe."

"Oh my gosh." Nell said, not as softly as she thought she had said, because everyone turned to look at her. Hetty and Chloe raised their eyebrows at the redhead. The two woman looked at each other, then back at Nell.

"Miss Jones. A moment in my office please."

She inwardly cursed. "Uh oh." She sighed.

The two woman left, but not before Hetty instructed Eric to start the debrief without them.

"What do you think that's about?" Questioned Eric, taping his tablet in his palms.

"Don't know." reply's Deeks.

"Me neither, but whatever it is it's none of our business." Says Callen, sneaking a glance at Chloe then back to the door, in which the two girls had just exited. "Eric, watta you got?"

"Good question. Meet David Ainsley and Scott Ainsley. The two guys from the diner. They are brothers. Brothers in crime really. Started out at a young age, a little petty thief here and there, now, they are in the hired hit business together. A family that kills together, stays together."

Clearly that last part was supposed to be funny. "Haha," Chloe laughs. "Good one."

"See, at least someone thinks I'm funny."

"We think you're funny." Deeks says.

"Yup." Kensi agrees.

"Yeah." agrees Sam.

"Definitely." says Callen. He turns to Chloe and whispers in her ear. "You didn't really find that funny did you?"

"He needed an ego boost. What can I say?" He couldn't stop the smile that came to his face at her remark.

"For federal agents, you guys all suck at lying." Now that he's caught on.

"He has a point," interjects Chloe.

"Says the beautiful new girl." exclaims Deeks, as he leaves ops.

"Really Deeks, Really?" Kensi rolls her eyes at Deeks.

"One, thank you for the complement. Two, I am not the new girl. In case you haven't noticed, I, am not an agent, or a cop of any kind."

"Which makes it all the more interesting."

Pouring a cup of tea for Nell at her desk, "Miss Jones. You are a smart woman, and I assume you know who Chloe really is, and her relationship to me."

"I have a few ideas, but they're not necessarily..., um..., They're just,.. they're just ideas." She stutters treading carefully.

Hetty eyes narrow at the woman sitting across from her. "Care to share these ideas Miss Jones."

"When you went missing that one time in Romania, Director Vance had asked me to look into you, see if I could find anything on what might have happened to you. And I came across something. Something I don't think anyone was ever supposed to find. Vance told me to pretend like I didn't see anything, and not to tell anyone. I completely forgot about it until I saw Chloe."

"Well. What you found, was true, and you can never tell anyone about this."

"Yeah, I know." Nell rubs her hands together, and gets up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear."

"Does she know?"

"No. And it's better for her if she doesn't."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Hetty just nods at her and gives her a grateful smile.

When Nell is about to head back upstairs, she ran into Callen.

"Hey Nell?"

"Yes, Agent Callen?"

"What did you and Hetty talk about?"

Keeping anything from Callen is hard, he can read her like a book. "Oh, she just wanted to talk to me about someone I had looked into a while ago." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh okay. Well did you ever find anything out about Chloe's past like I asked. Anything that could help?"

"Nope, nothing yet., but I'll keep looking."

"Let me know if you find anything," he says skeptically.

"Will do. Bye." and she left things at that, and went up her way to ops.


	7. Made

Light chapter 7 (made)

Chloe's sitting, cross legged on the couch in the bullpen when he walked in. He stands in front of her waiting for her to look up at him.

Chloe can feel Callen's eyes on her. In fact, she can feel it so clearly, that she can practically see a mental image of him looking down with a frown on his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

After a moment of him just standing there waiting, she decides to speak. "Are you going to just stand there and stare, or are you actually going to say something." She looks up to find him staring at her, a puzzled look on his face. It is nice look on him though. He looks like he's trying to solve a million piece jigsaw puzzle, but in this case the puzzle is her. "I sense there is something you want to ask?" It's more of a statement then it is a question.

He still doesn't say anything, just turns around and walks out of the bullpen. Sensing that she is supposed to get up and follow him, she does. It's a shame because she was really comfortable on her spot on that couch. He guess, Hetty picked it out. She has such good taste when it comes to things like that.

Once they enter the incinerating room, Callen pulls Chloe in and closes the door behind her.

"Are you planning to kill me and burn my body in here or something?" She asks jokingly.

Callen ignores her. "We never got to finish our conversation back at the hotel."

'Oh great. I was kind of hoping he would forget about that.' "Which one was that again?"

He steps closer to her which makes her cornered to the back wall of the room, away from the door. He is using himself as a human road block, so she has no choice but to answer his questions.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you know who hired the Ainsley's. Start talking, or we can't help you."

She takes a moment to think of which parts she can tell him. She know she can trust him, and it's not because he's a federal agent. There's something about him that tells her she can trust him. She doesn't know what it is about him, but she has this gut feeling she can.

She's thankful that he's being patient with her, the only problem was that she really doesn't know who hired them. "Look. I was not lying when I said that I didn't know who hired them, but... I do have a few ideas on who could have hired them."

Maybe it is possible that she really doesn't know who hired them. "Great. Names."

"A few years ago, I got involved with some not too good people."

"Okay. You're gonna have to be more specific."

She lets out a deep breath. "I married one of them. I didn't realize how bad these people were until a little bit after I married. Once I did, I wanted out, and I guess when I left they weren't too happy about it."

Callen listens to her intently, trying to figure out whether or not she's lying.

"Who might they be?"

"The Hauge."

"The Hauge." says Callen trying to understand how a friend of Hetty's could possibly get involved with one the biggest organized crime family in Australia. "How did you get involved with those kinds of people?"

"It's not like they advertise what it is that their family does. I married Mr. Hague's son and I found out about their drug and human trafficking business. I was afraid, okay. I wanted a divorce, but Daniel didn't want to sign the papers. I didn't know what to do. I left and moved to NY. I never thought that I was much of a threat to them. Now I am here visiting Hetty. I wouldn't have come if i knew they were after me." Callen was just about to interrupt, but Chloe beat him to it. "Before you ask, NO. Hetty does not know about Daniel. She doesn't even know I got married." She say with a shrug of her shoulders. How can she be so calm?

Just as he was about to speak Nell walked in. "Why does this always seem to be the meeting place for secret conversations?" Nell asked sarcastically to no one in particular.

"Sorry Nell, we were just looking for some place quiet. We''ll be out of your hair."

"Oh wait!" she says after them. "I'm glad I bumped into you guys." She hands call a manila folder. She turns to Chloe, "Do you happen to know a man by the name of Daniel Hague?" Chloe and Callen look at each other seeing as how they were just talking about him before Nell walked in.

"Um, yes. He's my husband."

Nell fails to keep her face neutral and she raises her eyebrows. "Well, when I was looking into the Ainsley brothers I found a money trail. Little bits here and there, but a trail none the less, and I managed to trace it back to him. Your husband is the one who hired the Ainsley's after you."

"We were kind of just figuring that out a couple of seconds ago," Callen says to Nell, "but now that you have confirmed it I'm gonna have to let Hetty know about this." He says looking at Chloe.

"I know. It's probably better if she hears it from you than me. I don't think I could handle her disappointment right now," Chloe says honestly.

"You really look up to her." Callen says hearing the honesty in her voice.

Nell squirms on her feet getting a little bit uncomfortable to where this conversation is getting, since she know something that neither of them know. Callen looks at Nell and sensing her discomfort leaves to give the folder to Hetty.

Chloe follows Nell into the armory. They are silent for a while as Chloe watches Nell file.

"So I sense that my mom confirmed your theory?"

Hearing Chloe call Hetty 'mom' feels weird to her and she can't help but make a face. "Yeah she did. You call her mom?"

"Yes, because that's what she is. Maybe not by blood, but in every other sense of the word she is." Nell just nods her understanding. "So, ask away."

"What?"

"I know you probably have a bunch of questions. I mean you just found out that your boss has a daughter that no one knows about. If I were you I would too. Maybe I can answer some that Hetty can't, of that you're just to afraid to ask her."

Nell thinks this over for a minute.

"Okay. Did you miss her? I mean all the times you guys were apart. Like when she sent you away to boarding school halfway across the world. I mean even now that you still live so far apart on opposite sides of the country?"

Chloe takes in a deep breath. All of the things Nell was saying is true, but all in good reason.

"Yes I missed her then, and I still miss her now sometimes. But I guess then I understood why she was doing it. Not entirely, but I tried my best to see it from her view. She was trying to protect me. The things that she does, the kind of people that she deals with, they're could never talk about the work that she did. I never got to meet the people that were closest to her, the ones that were with her for hours a day. I finally get to meet them now. Now that I am older. I mean she cares about you all so much, as much as she does for me. I mean there's you."

Nell's brows draw together in confusion. "Me?"

"Yes you. Mom trusts you. A lot. Enough to tell you about me, even if she hadn't planned on it. I'm guessing your probably her go to person for all her top secret, her eyes only work."

Nell nods and smiles at Chloe's description of Hetty's work. "You are spot on." The words slip from her mouth before she can stop them. "You really are her daughter." Both Chloe and Nell's eyes shoot up at that, but Nell recovers quickly still. "I mean she is very observant and ninja like. She may have adopted you, but you gained a lot from her."

"Of course I mean mom's worked for every possible government agency out at some point or another. She whouldn't have let me leave for boarding school, so far away from her, without teaching me a few things."

Nell laughs and so does Chloe. It feels good to finally be able to talk to someone about this.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening. It's nice to talk to someone about this. Hetty being my mom isn't exactly the kind of thing that I get to talk to about with anyone."

"Of course." Nell says finishing up her filing. "And you're pretty important to Hetty too. You should hear the way she talked about you to me. She loves you like her own."

Chloe smiles a sad smile and nods. Nell then turns away to leave, missing Callen, hidden in the corner out of sight, who heard the last minute of that conversation.


End file.
